hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
What's a Chicken Plant?
December 1, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 1, 2018.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 3|writer = Eric Acosta|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Little Blue Hemka"|nextEpisode = "Slow Sand Rises"}}'''What's a Chicken Plant? '''is the third episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and the 3rd overall. Official Synopsis In Episode #3, after tricking Hanazuki into leaving Yellow Hemka alone with her, Chicken Plant swallows him. Soon after discovering that Chicken Plant consumed Yellow, Hanazuki sees she swallowed Lime Green Hemka, too. Livid at this unrepentant Hemka-eater, Hanazuki must find a way to rescue any Hemka still inside Chicken Plant before it’s too late. Summary We are first reminded of the first episode, where Hanazuki grows her first tree, the Red Treasure Tree. The Red Treasure Tree is currently feeling weak and Hanazuki is looking for ways to make it feel better. The tree points to the nearby goop fountain, prompting Hanazuki to get the Hemkas to slather the treasure tree with some goop, which is evidently making it stronger as it absorbs more goop. Hanazuki makes her way through a trench to the Blue Treasure Tree she grew in the last episode. She is surprised to see the treasure deliverer in her way. The moonflower attempts to make small talk but he just drifts upwards and away, dropping another treasure for Hanazuki, this one shaped like a diamond with a cloudy tip. Not a moment too soon, she is surprised by what seems to be a talking chicken-plant thing. Hanazuki introduces herself and so does the animal-plant hybrid, calling itself Chicken Plant. Chicken Plant asks Hanazuki for something to eat, and Hanazuki proceeds to shove Rainbow Goop down Chicken Plant's throat, to which she commented its disgusting flavor. Before the conversation with Chicken Plant could go on further, Hanazuki had to run back to the direction of the Red Treasure Tree due to a commotion she heard involving the Hemkas. Scanning the situation, Hanazuki finds out that the Hemkas have begun throwing the goop at each other, and not at the Red Treasure Tree. Playfully, Hanazuki takes Yellow, who is causing the commotion, and rubs him all over the tree to get the goop where it needs to be. The treasure tree perks up once the goop from Yellow was administered on it. Holding Yellow by the ears, Hanazuki makes her way to the Blue Treasure Tree through the trench again, bumping into Chicken Plant once more. Chicken Plant being enamored by Yellow's bright attitude, Hanazuki puts Yellow down and gives him the job of keeping Chicken Plant company. Reluctant of the idea, Yellow tries to pick up the bucket of goop to deliver it to the Blue Treasure Tree but Hanazuki would have none of it. Hanazuki heads over to the Blue Treasure Tree with the bucket of goop and Yellow stays right next to Chicken Plant, who eats him up the moment Hanazuki has left. Hanazuki and the Hemkas were administering goop to the Blue Treasure Tree efficiently, until Hanazuki realized that Lime Green was not among those rubbing goop all over the Blue Treasure Tree when he was assigned to do so. Hanazuki goes back to Chicken Plant to ask if she's seen a Lime Green Hemka, but asked where Yellow was first after immediately realizing he is not with Chicken Plant. Chicken Plant lies to Hanazuki, telling her that Yellow ignored her completely and ran off. Upset, Hanazuki was about to leave Chicken Plant when she hears a faint murmur from somewhere. Chicken Plant tries to lie her way out of the situation but Hanazuki saw through it. The moonflower jumps on Chicken Plant and pries her mouth wide open, revealing a surprisingly metallic inside, and Yellow sitting giddily at the bottom. Hanazuki tries to reach down to Yellow to pull him out but Chicken Plant tosses her aside, coughing violently. Hanazuki charges at Chicken Plant once more but to no avail, and then the moonflower decides to bring in some reinforcements. Hanazuki goes to the Red Tree with Red and Purple and explains the situation, who run away at the mere mention of Chicken Plant's name. Understanding her mistake, Hanazuki goes to the Blue Tree where the four hemkas Orange, Green, Light Blue, and Pink are relaxing and tells them to go on an advenutre with her. She brings the four Hemkas down the trench towards Chicken Plant. The Hemkas were about to flee at the sight of her, but then Hanazuki pleads for them to stay. The moonflower brings up Yellow's carefree and optimistic nature to the other Hemkas. Not long after, Lime Green hatches out of an egg at the base of Chicken Plant. The hemka was frightened out of his mind and immediately flees the scene after hatcing out. Chicken Plant tries to lie again saying she did not eat the Lime Green but it does not work on Hanazuki. Hanazuki then proceeds to torture Chicken Plant by having three Hemkas bounce on her belly, with the hopes that she will lay Yellow out as an egg as well. Chicken Plant explains that what they're doing to her will not work. Hanazuki was doubtful, but Chicken Plant says it to be the truth and promises to explain further if the Hemkas stop bouncing on her. Hanazuki releases Chicken Plant from her torment and she stands upright. Chicken Plant was just about to start explaining the situation with Yellow in her stomach when Blue catches her eye. She gives Blue an icy glare before consuming him in the fraction of a second. Hanazuki reacts in disbelief, but Chicken Plant quickly lays out an egg containg the Blue Hemka. Chicken Plant finally explains that the bitter stuff she eats comes out, but the yummy stuff she eats stays in her stomach. From this line Hanazuki got an epiphany. She asks the other Hemkas for help but none would take her offer. Grumbling, Hanazuki goes to the direction of the Red Tree, and comes back to Chicken Plant with a bucket of goop. The moonflower takes a handful of goop and coats herself with it, then jumps into the mouth of Chicken Plant. From within, the moonflower wrestled with Chicken Plant as she tried to get to Yellow. After the scuffle, Chicken Plant lays out a larger than usual egg, and from it hatched Hanazuki and Yellow. Hanazuki begun glowing yellow at her triumph, which quickly faded away when she noticed that Yellow was not conscious. Yellow lets out a playful raspberry to indicate he's okay, but was too weak to stay awake much longer. Hanazuki starts to panic, shaking the poor hemka so that he wakes up. In this moment of crisis, Hanazuki remembers Yellow's optimism in times of crisis. She starts tossing Yellow up in the air, full of joy, and she begun glowing yellow again. The treasure falls out from Hanazuki's skirt and awakens a bright yellow as it melted into the ground. A Yellow Treasure Tree emerges from within the Trench, right next to Chicken Plant who eyes the treasures on the tree greedily. Hanazuki realizes that the new tree will require more goop, and goes to fetch some with Yellow. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Notes *Hanazuki grows her first Yellow Treasure Tree in this episode, right next to Chicken Plant herself and in the trench between the Red Treasure Tree and Blue Treasure Tree from the first two episodes. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1